sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Stiff Convoy Defense
The mission timer had already begun to count. Raxis "Raptor" L'ygr, in the cockpit of Ghost 3, rapped his knuckles against his forehead for good luck, and gave a thumbs up to Lance who flew beside him. Slowing down for the thirty second prepped group launch, Raxis took a count of his battlegroup. One Corellian CR-90 corvette would stay close to two boarding craft shuttles, and each had its own Ranger Patrol X-wing to protect it. Seated at the head of the spear were two of Ghost Squadron's finest, and behind them four A-wings covering for a cadre of four Y-wings. "Allright gang I have tactical command. Countdown launch initiated. We're going to come out hitting so stay in your role. Call of standby..." Raxis clicked the comm off, as members of Ranger Patrol started responding with stand by's. Twenty five seconds to launch, Raxis anticipated a sure fight. The calls of stand by are all taken up, all flights call in, and are prepped for launch. Lance's voice is amongst the chorus, and soon, the clock ticks even further. Finally, after what to anxious minds seems like a tiny eternity, the clock hits zero, and all thirteen ships shoot into hyperspace. The trip is not long, and as the time winds down, all leave hyperspace at nearly the same time, tiny blips appearing seemingly from out of nowhere on the scanners. "Alright, everyone form up!" comes Lance's voice over the comm system, carrying to all ships even as he readies himself for the fight. "X-Wings, set your S-Foils to attack position, and prepare to engage." Another convoy, once again. Krieg was getting used to the missions to the border to check on the defenses, and was getting actuely aware of the dangers of the rebel raids out here. It would seem that they were hitting them all the time now, and that was not a good thing for Imperial forces. Down in the hangar bay he sits in his fighter, this time he had the squadron standing by for lauch. There was a perfection in timing to the patrol in how long it would take before jumping out, and in that window there was plenty of time to launch, recon and patrol, then get back aboard before everyone left. So today, as soon as the convoy left hyperspace, Krieg gave the order over the comm for the squadron to launch; no delay. Kicking up his power to max he leads the group, sensor scans on full power. Flight Officer Molokai smiles as she launches, following the Marshal's command to launch immediately upon it being given, the pilot not one to keep anyone waiting, especially anyone who is of higher rank than she is. The other Interceptors also launch, forming up into a tight formation that provides ample protection for everyone. Liza takes a moment to make sure her shields are on the maximum setting and that everything else is in order while they move in. "Go scramble, A's on Y's setup for runs," Raxis calls over the comm as his S-foils split and power up for combat. Before them were two bulk freighters accompanied by an enemy force that appeared to be expecting them this time. Raxis got the feeling this wasn't going to be as simple. "Lance on my wing stay close. A's run those pathways. Ranger Shuttles stay in the protective cover of the corvette. Let's hit these guys and get out." Raxis called out, dodging into the fray as the Imperials bear down on him and his crew. "Confirmed, Raptor." calls Lance from the cockpit of Ghost Six, as his S-Foils clink into attack position, and the lasers power up. Looking at the ships arrayed before them, he intakes a breath, and calls across on a ship-to-ship frequency to Ghost Three, "Looks like we've got us an early fight this time, Raptor. Let's give 'em hell." Very shortly after his launch, Krieg sees the rebels show, as the numerous other times they have. Getting his sensor sweep data to link with the other fighters and their corvette he calls the convoy. "Execute plan Emator." The plan was simple; get out as quickly as possible while the fighters gave cover. Letting the fighters form up and make their way to the enemy Krieg quickly picks up on the transponders of those that have shown; some of them to be ghosts. Locking on to the one that was called wildman he searches for a good tone, the other craft just barely out of hyperspace. Green lances of death streak out in the opening volley; game on. Smiling, Slush can't help but to shake her head, amused to no ends, it'd seem. "I still need that raise.." she whispers to herself while making sure she can find a good target, her targeting system finally sounding off as Raxis happens in her sight. "Oh..well, hello. What do we have here?" She slowly brings her fighter around while the rest of the squadron prepare to get into the fray on their own, Liza's weapons firing upon Ghost 3 while the other Interceptors engage their own targets, each one picked carefully. Rolling his ship to dodge incoming blasterfire, Raxis' face goes steely as he recognizes two of the ships. "Reporting Krieg and Liza...again." Raxis replies into his comm's log as he banks his ship to pull after Liza's approach. Lost with one eye on Lance, he trails the younger Imperial pilot. Trailing after her for a moment, he takes aim on her port solar fin and opens fire. Lance has no time to dodge as a spray of laserfire erupts on his forward shields, and as quickly as it took him to drop out of hyperdrive, his shields are already down. "Damnit, I'm hit!" he calls to Raxis, shaking his head. "I'll take Krieg, you drop Liza. And, Raptor... Let's be quick about it this time." Once words are spoken, Lance's ship comes about, falling in behind Krieg's vessel. Closing the distance, Wildman's trigger finger eases back, ere it squeezes down, and sends his own trail of quad-laser fire to descend upon the aft of Krieg's ship. Rewarded with a solid hit Krieg drops down and around, passing quickly by his target to move around and make another shot. He wasn't wasting any time, and he wasn't letting his guard down either. There was much to be accomplished still and they had a slightly more important cargo to get through. Monitoring the situation he keeps evading, seeking out the perfect shot. Locking on he gets a good tone and opens up once more, the green laser streaks lighting up his solar panels to reveal the cerulean blue stripes. It probably was pretty appearant to the enemy who they were fighting by this point. The A-wings and Y-wings fall back into Raxis' selected formation. With two A-wings in front providing a clearing fire for their flightpath, and the two A-wings in the rear providing cover, the well protected group of four Y-wings line up for a strafing ion run at the first freighter. Diving in, the A-wings take some hits and shield scores, but they are able to make it through. The Y-wings pummel the first freighter with a storm of blue tinted bolts, and the freighter's shields begin to fail. Like Raxis, Liza is easily able to slip about the laser fire as it flies towards her fighter, the pilot execuiting a roll to the right as she dodges it. "Sloppy.." she says with a grin before she banks to the left. "You'd think the NR would send out someone besides rookies." Of course, one of the so-called 'rookies' did wind up putting her in a bed in medical for a while, but still. Liza manages to get Raxis in her sights while getting a bead on him, shooting at him while the other Interceptors continue to do what they can on lessening the enemy numbers, letting their weapon fire fly freely as often as they're able to get the other ships locked. Weaving through the blasterfire from Liza's TIE, Raxis narrows his eyes and lets out a slow breath. Leading her around Lance and Krieg's duel, he brings her on a heading into the fray that they A's and Y's are fighting through with the Interceptors. Grunting, he kills his engine for a faster turn radius and fans it back on again, getting a passing shot at Liza's Mark 2 TIE in the process. Where he lacked fortune during the first assault upon him this raid, Lance does everything right during the second. Dodging downwards, and rolling to his right side, Lance slams on the breaks, allowing Krieg to zip passed him above, ere he throws them into full gear once more. Forward he hurtles, yet down somewhat, ere he kicks it upwards, coming in from behind and beneath Krieg. With this new approach vector, Wildman lets loose another volley at his opponent's underbelly. The fire from Lance's craft was directed at Krieg's fighter, but when it got there Krieg was nowhere to be found. For Krieg, he didn't thrive in the fact that he could be hit, and to that end he was amost focusing totally on evading the blaster fire. What concerned him more was the performance of the other craft, as they were taking heavy hits if not flat out losing the initial rounds of the dogfight. Calling the other craft he says, "All fighters, keep moving and keep fast. Do not let the enemy disrupt your concentration, pick your target and remember your training." He knew many of them were new at this, though there wasn't anything else he could say but to lead by example. Diving around the next lances of fire he takes his craft in closer, seeking a more solid lock-on this time as he opens up once more. Liza may be led but he's not getting any shots off, the fighter Molokai pilots doing a bit of a dive that causes the shots to fly over her canopy with a pretty wide berth. Shaking her head, she waits for him to draw her as close as she feels comfortable with and pulls a banking turn, one that's hopefully wide enough to put some part of his ship in range and at an acceptable angle for her weapons which are fired again. Each of the other TIEs slip and weave, working around each other, still while firing upon the same ships as before. Swinging around for another run, the two A-wings in the rear rush over the Y wings to replace the ones in front. Setting their marks on target the A-wings lead the way and turn to face a rush of TIE interceptors. Green laserfire rushes in and burns out the shields of one of the front A-wings. Swarmed, the A's lead the way out of the fray a bit worse for wear, preparing to swap the front lines out again after an unsuccessful run. Taking a hit to his shields, Raxis smiles as Liza's crashing after her. After all...he told her they'd meet this way again. Leading for a bit more this time, Raxis dives downwards into a banking roll and performs an immelman turn, pulling out of the roll at a chaotically selected angle. Breaking free from her, he rights around again and opens fire on her port side solar fin again. Both fire at the other, and both miss the other. Yet, this does not seem to phase either pilot, as both Krieg and Wildman continue the dance of death, gladly. "Raptor, what's your situation?" calls Wildman over the comm, even as he snap rolls out of the way of the fire, pulling hard on his stick mid-roll, and bringing himself about once more to come in at Krieg. This time, however, he comes in from the TIE's port side, sending another volley lancing at his opponent. Again, it was a new trick from the other pilot, but it wasn't anything Krieg couldn't handle. The battle was in full swing now, and he wasn't missing a beat. Though Lance was evading and using the cover of the other engagements to his advantage at this point, Krieg keeps pressing the attack seeking out the best angle for an attack. Eventually the other pilot would either crack or an opportunity would present itself, and Krieg sought to be in just that window. The comms were unnaturaly quiet for a battle, yes, there was some of the nomral talk but somewhere in the middle of it there was a silence to the pilots. Perhaps it was a new level of concentration, perhaps not. Whatever it was Krieg takes it and pushes it to his advantage, moving into the combat zone once more and locks on again. This time he lets out green fire in a stream, looking for a good solid hit on his enemy and a possible forcing out of the fight. Again, the A-wings swoop in. This time a rush of red-tinted blasterbolts spray in a covering pattern. The TIE interceptors rush in as well. One caught in the crossfire explodes in a spray of parts. However, strafing from above a TIE pummels one of the Y-wings as it passes, turret gunner swiveling to bead on the TIE and missing. Another unsuccessful sweep as the first freighter begins calculations for lightspeed. A low, animalistic growl sounds from Slush as she gets into the battle and her eyes narrow as she keeps Raxis in her line of sight. She waits for a moment until she gets a report from their fighters, trying to get an idea of the odds they're facing before she tilts her nose up a bit. Trying to aim specifically for the cockpit's canopy, Liza makes sure she's at the right distance from his ship before attempting to blow his ship to hell with what is hopefully going to be a -very- well placed shot. The TIEs keep calling out their targets and their own status, the Imperial comms cluttered with the reports while the battle rages on. Rolling with another impact on his ship, Raptor grunts and begins some evasive maneuvers. "Taking fire, hang in there lance I'm coming around. Stay in contact." Raxis calls, priming the shield charger. As it begins to warm up, he banks his X-wing into a slowed turn to maximize on the maneuverability. "Fine Liza...this is what you wanted." He growls as he opens fire on her. It was a great shot. A killing shot. Fit to kill most of the New Republic's fighters. Yet, Lance wasn't most fighters, nor were any considered Ghosts. With a skilled hand, Wildman jerks up on his stick, sending his ship hurtling upwards, throwing the ship into a spin on it's axis as it climbs. This manages to evade most of the laserfire, yet his port wing is clipped, sending some sparks showering out. "I took some light damage." says Wildman to Raptor after a moment. Eyeing his instruments, he comes about, sweeping through the raging battles, ere he comes head on at Krieg. "Let's play." he comments quietly to himself, as he sends his X-Wing hurtling forward full tilt at the other's vessel, aiming to criple with his own ship. It was a daring move by the other pilot, and Krieg knew it. But the same thing was also true for his countermove, and Krieg takes his craft up and around, pulling as hard as the fighter would let him as he lashes out. The green fire hits upon the surface of the x-wing doing some damage, but not a whole lot. Faring better than the other craft for now, Krieg moves around in the fight, looking for a new position in the battle when he sees the other craft barreling in straight for him. He takes the other craft head on, only instead of trying to crash his craft into the other man he opens fire. There was no way he was going to slam into the other ship, so he pulls just as he rakes the other craft with fire. Cries for help call from the Y-wings as a collective assault of 9 TIE fighters swing around in formation and unleash on the A-wings. Having seen the tactic before the TIEs respond in time. One rear A-wing howls over the comm and is silenced as his ship ruptures, sending debris scattering about. Another A-wing loses its shields and sparks form on one of its rear stabilizers. The worst loss, however, comes fromt he loss of one of the four Y-wings. Banking itself to explode and avoid damaging the wing, the flight continues onward. The Ghosts might be good but the Imperial pilots seem to be on the ball, Liza's luck especially running hot tonight. After the last hit to Raxis' ship she is able to get herself out of the returning fire from him, her ship pulling up and to the right while his lasers fly by. Turning her comms on so he can her, as well as everyone else, Liza tsks softly to Ghost 3 while she puts herself into position for another shot, this one on the starbord side. "Silly...you think I'd be stupid enough to let you do to me like you did the last time, boy?" Another shot illuminates the space between the fighters while their squadronmates do their best to eliminate the NR threats, firing relentlessly upon anyship that is not flown by one of the Imperials. "Callin me silly..." Raxis muses on the comm channel she'd left open for him. "Silly girl in a cantina unarmed like a nimwit..." He replies, obviously smiling as he's talking. "Well...let's reset." He adds, punching his shield recharger as he and Vee-Ten attempt to bring the shields online. As the fire comes straight for his cockpit, the shields knocked out, Lance seems to think better of barreling head on into laser fire, and jerks his yoke forward, dropping him the same instant Krieg goes up. Fortunate are the two pilots, for choosing opposite directions, and in doing so, Lance continues his momentum in a tight arc, ending heading upwards and back from his previous trejectory. Falling in on Krieg's tail, Wildman is a bit back on him, but a burst of his thrusters corrects this rather swiftly, as the New Republic pilot matches Krieg's flight patern as he dips and dodges through the massive firefight. Following, waiting, Lance appears patient, waiting for a good shot. And, as he checks over the field, noting another ship on it's way to potentially cutting off the pursuit, Wildman looses his fire, aimed at the aft quarter of Krieg. For some reason the other craft broke off before Krieg could nail him hard enough as his shots go wide. It would appear that the rebels were not men at all, but cowards willing only to get cheap shots in. Keeping the power in at max he moves about, looking for the other craft on sensors to only pick it up a fraction of a second later. Evading the return fire now, it would seem the other pilot was trying that move to get a different angle on him, but Krieg keeps on the move, careful to move around and to engage again, this time from a new angle himself spraying green death. It was a matter of persistence in this battle, and in the end the one that held out the longest won. Roaring in response to their losses, the A-wings angrily clear a perimeter. The freighter slows to prepare for light speed as the three remaining Y-wings hawk in and unleash everything they've got on it. An electric crackle surrounds it as its shields break and the freighter is rocked with a short circuting wave of energy and begins to list, disabled. "Yes. I called you silly. You'd think that you'd give up by now, Raptor. You think that you'd just wave a little white flag and surrender. But that's fine..you got courage. Will be fun shooting you down." Liza takes a moment to give herself a quick once over, eyes sweeping over her control panel before she makes an other attempt at hitting Raxis' ship. "How are we doing for firepower..?" She calls out, getting yet more chatter on the comms as several pilots chime in with their reports, all while they try to get in as many hits of their own as is humanly possible. "Sir? Are you doing alright?" Liza calls to the Marshal while she is busy with her own side of things, the pilot sounding a bit nervous suddenly, almost as if she's worried he's been taken out. "I told you...I don't back down." Raxis replies as he bobs and weaves, avoiding most of her blasterfire save a few shots that weaken his shields. "Of course you already know that this is what I do..." Raxis adds, pulling the stick back to send him rocketing upwards as he opens a comm to Lance. "Wildman get those shields taken care of, we're sitting ducks if this keeps up." Slapping the comm off, he kills his enginges and lurches the ship to face downwards towards liza. Rolling out of her way, he ignites his engines again and takes after her tail. A well timed blast of fire is sent in his direction, but when it arrives, Ghost Six is no longer where it had been. Wildman hit the thrusters, and banked to the same side the fire had come from. With a tightly executed turn, Wildman lets loose almost instantly with another grouping of laserfire, aimed at Krieg's port section, rolling enough so that with a upwards pull on his stick, Ghost Six is sent upwards, instead of in front of the TIE, depleting him of another possible shot. Another round of fire on each craft, Krieg gets lucky by pulling hard and to the right direction, something that came from experience and from knowledge of the craft being flown. Hearing Liza's message he calls back, "I am fine, continue to press the attack for our freighter to escape." He knew one went down, but they were putting up one heck of a fight. There was still a fight on and Krieg presses his fighter into a totally different manuever pattern, looking to throw the enemy craft off just a little to get that edge on the other man. He didn't bother using the comm to talk to the other man; they knew who they were. It was the style of fight and markings on the craft that could distinguish veteran pilots on the battelfield. Another successful run by the A-wings and Y-wings yields the death of another TIE Interceptor and serious losses to the second freighter's Shielding capability. Amazingly driven by their fury, the second freighter prepares its jump for lightspeed as it calls for covering fire angrily over the communicators. Liza shakes her head, disappointed at Raxis. She doesn't know what's going on between Lance and Krieg but, once the Marshal reassures her that he's fine, she puts that out of her mind. She only has one objective tonight, outside of successfully escorting the convoy and that's to take out Raxis in revenge for his causing her actual bodly harm the last time they squared off. TIEs come up and around, passing over her own fighter while they give chase to a few errent NR fighters, trying to gun them down while she herself angles her fighter for a shot to Raxis' port foils. Taking in a deep breath, Raxis snarls and dodges again through most of the incoming fire, but curses as his shields deplete. Kicking his engines into gear, he changes course to make a kamikaze strafing run at Krieg. "Ghost Six. Go evasive and meet up with battlegroup. Get those shields up that is an order!" Raxis yells over the comm, lining up on Krieg. "Just die you son of a ..." As he comes up overtop of Krieg's vessel, Wildman seems confident that he managed once more to evade the other, his ship hurtling through space. But, it is at this moment that his underbelly wracks with a forceful blow, sending his head snapping back, the side of it's helmeted frame slamming hard against the side of his cockpit. Stunned, a moment passes where Ghost Six does naught but continue on it's course. However, as he clears the ringing in his head, Raptor's voice comes over the comm. Grunting, Lance's fingers work over the controls, and he turns his ship about, making his way towards the rendezvous point. His voice soon goes over the comm, and he speaks up. "This is Wildman, I'm out of the fight. I need cover to get out alive." This is broadcast to all of the New Republic ships, and Wildman begins making good his word, going full evasive. Shooting up from underneath it would seem that the other pilot didn't catch the change in his tactics at all, and the new fire on his craft sends pieces of armor into space as Krieg is rewarded by a very solid hit. It was no time to celebrate, and even the weakened enemy could still pose a threat. One of them was that others in the rebels pack would come to fight, and that is exactly what happened. Evading quickly from the new fire Krieg moves around, watching the sensors report that the other craft has suffered damage beyond what it was capable of. Seeing the damage hasn't taken him all the way out just yet, Krieg moves upon the badly damaged fighter. Laughing to himself Krieg snap rolls around to duck under and lock onto the new x-wing and getting a good tone he fires. "Leaving a girl out on the dancefloor, Raxis. You have no manners. Time for a little lesson in how to treat a lady.." She shakes her head and, with a slight muttering of annoyance, she shoots at the fleeing ship as Ghost 3 goes to try and aid Lance. The battle still goes on, the TIE fighters working with near surgical precision, methodically shooting at the enemy ships that are the most damaged, now, teams of two TIEs a piece working on plucking out targets from space. Turning to cover Lance's escape after dodging into Krieg's duel, Raxis grunts into the comm to Lance. "Go for it! GO! Get em outta here!" He yells, but then in interrupted as a massive blast of sparks showers over him in his cockpit as Liza's shots on him ring true. Nearly slagging his astromech, the droid has just enough time to start screaming in binary as the power readout on his panel begins to head up. A loud booming buzz is heard in his cockpit as the ship begins to heat up and shudder. Reactor core explosion imminent, Raxis slams his hand on the power circuit and yells for Vee-Ten. "Stop repairing damnit! No no no no..." He adds, kicking the panel to ignite the core cooling. Continued hits on the A-wings and Y-wings shower in. Carrying losses already, another A-wing takes furious shots as his shields are depleted and his hull is scored on. Cosmetic damage at best, it dodges out of the way as both an A-wing and Y-wing take damage. Scored heavily, a Y-wing begins venting gas as the second freighter makes the jump to lightspeed. Lance's readings show Raptor's ship go dead, and he blinks. "Raptor!?" he calls over ship-to-ship. "Damnit Raptor, answer me!" When he recieves no reply, he slams a fist down, letting of a string of curses, before he flips over to the rest of the squadron. "This is Wildman. Raptor's out, and I'm badly damaged. Krieg's still on my ass, and I don't see him letting up. Get out of here, and I'll meet you if I can." Pausing, still flying in an evasive pattern, he adds, "Don't wait for me. Get home." Again, the other pilot was able to slip away from his attack, but that wasn't the only problem Krieg was worrying about. However, the fight was going well and Raxis was taking damage from Liza from what he could tell. All of a sudden the rebel blip goes out and Krieg is in the clear to press the attack one more time, sighting in the fleeing craft. Opening up he sends a malestrom of fire at Lance's fighter, this was for the time he was beat up pretty well several fights ago. Krieg did remember and wasn't too happy about the last encounter. The second freighter was away, and it was time to go home shortly, but they had to pull out of the fight. Doing so now at a critical point could cause more losses than what it could prevent. It's with a bit of a thrill that Liza sees Raxis' ship disabled and she nods in apparent approval of how her luck has ran this time. "We got a fighter disabled, sir. Should we get a recovery team out here to come get us a prize?" Hoping to get Raxis alive, she pulls away from his ship and starts flying towards where Krieg has been engaging Lance, steering her fighter along the outer rim of the furball so she can keep out of harm's way, hopefully. Some of the Interceptors are getting as good as they're giving but they don't leave yet, the courage of the Imperial pilots whose desire is nothing more than to carry out the Will of their Emperor fueling their passion this battle, pushing them harder and faster than just moments before. "Kark...kark...kark..." Raxis holds his head in his hands as the cockpit begins to grow cold. Fixing his facemask into place, Raxis checks over his gear to ensure that it's environmentally sound, and wraps his arms around himself. Shivering as he watches the fight, he waits. "Cmon Lance hang in there..." "Ranger One to Wildman we are moving to collection. Follow defensive pattern Bravo and we're moving to provide cover." The Corellian CR90 corvette calls out over the comm as it begins to streak towards Lance to cover him. The two X-wings escort the shuttles to the bulk freighter as their boarding operation begins. Assisting, the Y-wings remain to cover the boarding craft, as three A-wings streak to back up Lance. Lance's ship is running, ducking, and dodging through the fray, and Ghost Six is managing to make distance, yet as he continues onwards, his hand slips from the throttle, and he slumps forward a little. For, within his side and back, several metal fragments reside, pieces he had not previously noticed due to the adrenalin coursing through his veins. Now, however, the wound catches up to the young pilot, and as Lance looks down, he notices a few pieces sticking out of his front, too. It is at this point that Ghost Six becomes adrift in space, for it's pilot can do little at the moment, but attempt to regain his senses. With one last round of fire directed at the craft Krieg was pursuing it seems he wasn't evading - the shots going directly to the other craft's engines. Breaking away he calls to his forces he states, "All fighters, evasive sweep epsilon, bring it back to the corvette, stay within her guns and meet me at the following exit point. Slag all enemy craft, even if disabled." He takes his own fighter and brings it about for the set course, letting the rebel drift. There was a distance between him and his force, and that's why he sent them updated coordinates for them all to meet at and depart, the mission not being a total failure as one of their transports was actually able to make it away. There was nothing left to do but pack up, nail those that are in their way, and head home. "Yes sir.." Liza says as she prepares to carry out his orders, Making her way to where the remaining Interceptors are. As a team, the sweep is carried out by the Interceptors, the last remaining NR fighters shot at until they are nothing more than scrap. No one questions what will happen to the pilots. It's not their place to, truly. They just do their job and do it well, wiping the area clean until not a single ship is left in one piece. Seeing Lance's ship go adrift, Raxis shudders with the cold as the TIEs regroup back to their corvette and land. Confused, Raxis watches in a mockery of horror as yet again he's being left to watch the Empire simply pack up and leave after a defeat. The freighter, now being brought to life to be stolen, is held back in a protective blockage by A-wings and a corvette as suddenly the tug of a tractor beam begins to bring him towards the Corvette. Sighing in relief...Raxis watches the Imperials cut their losses and regroup. "There's....why do they keep retreating?" Raxis asks himself, watching with a pang of guilt in his stomach, curious as if they're letting him live, or in a good example of someone he'd spoken with recently...just leaving to do something more important. As yet another volley of fire comes crashing in at his X-Wing, Ghost Six goes completely adrift now, the already helpless pilot being jostled about within. With a cry of pain, Wildman sits up, looking about, and he sees the Imperial ships retreating, before noticing his own ship is completely disabled now. With a sigh of regret, his head dips forward, leaning against the dash, and the pain within him is accepted. Soon, he is beginning to lapse into unconciousness, even as the tractor beam takes hold of his vessel, reining him in.